north_of_normal_shadowrun_fargofandomcom-20200214-history
Heathens MC
Heathens MC *'Turf': I-94 and Highway 10 west of Minneapolis *'Colors/Apparel': Black leather jackets or dusters with the Heathens symbol on it; two crossed axes, one norse, one tomahawk over a stylized longship. This all-Troll Motorcycle Club (they dislike the term go-gang) has territory ranging from the Sioux nation to the Twin Cities , mostly along I-94, and chapters in most of the major towns along it. They engage in gun-running, making and selling drugs, mercenary work and good-old-fashioned highway robbery. They also provide protection and arrange supply shipments to some of the more isolated communities along their territory (for ‘tribute’ of course). The Heathens have always played up a bit of a warrior ethos (although whether its more norse or native american flavored varies with the chapter and individual), and is a true Outlaw Club . Members must be Trolls, or troll-variant, provide their own bike (the club prefers Harley Vikings) be recommended by a member and be a ‘1-percenter’ that is, have a kill to their name. They maintain long-running feuds with both the Illinois-based Menace MC and the Ancients , although they’re separated from the latter by territory, although their annual brawls at Stugis at the stuff of club legend. They have a long-standing friendship with the I-9 go-gang out of Seattle and are known to do a lot of business with the Vory here in the Cities. MC? What are these guys? DJs? Goblin Beatbox, eh? -TrueThat Read a text file junior. Motorcycle Club. This is the midwest, with hundreds of miles of road, we’ve had go-gangs since before they were called go-gangs. -Road Hog They are more than just a go-gang. I know, for a fact, that a lot of their members are adepts. They’ve got their own initiation group, led by the current President, John Mist-calf . -Gagh-ganger The TCTA (Twin Cities Transit Authority Inc) has been trying to take these guys down for years. The Heathens take a special pleasure in overrunning the TCTA’s guard posts. -3yearsleft Now that the TCTA’s been bought up by Evo with the rest of 4M’s assets, I wonder how this is going to effect their relationship with the Vory? -Just Asking I hear that they’ve been ranging farther south these days. Word has it from a chummer of mine over in Fargo that they’ve been taking more and more trips out to the Black Hills . Looking for something? -ThiefRiverThief Crazy Trogs’ll steal whatever’s not nailed down. Probably looking to steal the heads from mt rushmore… -Humanisapiens If I know John Mist-calf he’s looking for something. He’s a powerful adept and a warrior in the old way. Even when we were in Sioux prison together, he always had a vision. And he’s always talked about the secrets hidden in the high places of the world. -LakotaTrog Goddamn Trogs. Still, at least they keep to their own kind, and you gotta respect that. Not like those mongrel Menace Deleted -Humanisapiens You get one warning, omae. That was it. -Wirefrog Not sure if doing business with the Vory is a safe business decision on this side of the Misi-ziibi. We’ll see, I guess. -Ginebig Return to: Twin Cities Gangs Category:Underworld Category:Troll